fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Sereias
center|thumb|450px|''As Sereias'' (The Sea Maidens), de Evelyn de Morgan, 1885-6 thumb|right|250px|''Os Abismos do Mar'', de Edward Burne-Jones (1887) No folclore europeu medieval e moderno, as sereias são seres aquáticos com a cabeça e o torso de uma mulher e a cauda de um peixe. Romances modernos de fantasia às vezes fazem suas metades inferiores serem mais semelhantes à de um golfinho ou de uma foca, para caracterizá-las como mamíferos de maneira cientificamente mais plausível. Etimologia A palavra portuguesa "sereia" e suas equivalentes em outras línguas latinas derivam do grego Σειρήν, Seirến, nome de um ser mitológico de aparência muito diferente, mas que também é chamado pelo mesmo nome. Este verbete refere-se ao conceito moderno de sereias, para o grego, veja Sereias gregas ou Sirenas. Nomes dados à sereia medieval e moderna em outras línguas: mermaids (de mere, "mar" em inglês medieval, e maid, "moça" ou "virgem") em inglês; zeemeermin ou meermin em holandês; Meerjungfrau, Seejungfrau ou Fischweib em alemão; havfrue em dinamarquês e norueguês; sjöjungfru ou havsfru em sueco; merenneito ou vedenneito em finlandês; sirène em francês; sirena em castelhano e italiano. No português, como em outras línguas latinas, os equivalentes masculinos das sereias são chamados de tritões nome de seres da mitologia grega que eram representados como homens-peixes e não estavam relacionados às antigas sirenas. Em inglês, o tritão é chamado merman; em holandês, meerman ou zeemeerman; em alemão, Wassermann; em dinamarquês, havman; e em finlandês, vetehinen. Origem thumb|right|300px|''Uma Sereia'', de John William Waterhouse (1905) Ao longo da Idade Média, a começar pelas regiões do Mediterrâneo, a sereia como mulher-peixe suplantou a mulher-pássaro do mito grego como a criatura que supostamente levava à perdição dos marinheiros, como mostra a evolução do significado de Seirến no português e em outras línguas latinas. A transformação pode estar relacionada ao desenvolvimento da navegação (devido, entre outras coisas, à invenção do leme) que permitiu aos navios viajar pelo alto mar, onde se supõe que as novas sereias vivam, fora de vista das rochas costeiras onde as antigas sirenas supostamente se empoleiravam. Tanto sirenas quanto sereias têm talentos musicais; as sirenas cantam e tocam flauta e lira, enquanto as sereias dependem apenas de suas vozes e seus únicos apetrechos são pentes e espelhos. Supõe-se que as sereias podem causar e acalmar tempestades à vontade e que, como a Esfinge, elas podem levar homens a armadilhas com questões e enigmas. Na Idade Média e Moderna, as sereias foram vistas como criaturas naturais, como uma espécie de animal, não como seres sobrenaturais. Nos bestiários e nos sermões as sereias eram comparada com as atrações fatais da riqueza, do sexo e da bebida. Por essa razão, são relativamente comuns na arte sacra, como decoração de igrejas e altares. Freqüentemente, aparecem segurando um peixe, para simbolizar o cativeiro da alma do cristão arrastado para o pecado por encantos e pela adulação. Foi como símbolos de vaidade que elas adquiriram pente e espelho, não vistos na arte clássica. Na heráldica, é comum a representação de "sereias em sua vaidade", segurando esses apetrechos, para simbolizar a eloqüência atribuída ao portador do brasão ou a seus antepassados. Supunha-se que as sereias, embora tivessem inteligência humana, não tinham alma. Podiam, entretanto, conseguir uma alma se aceitassem ser batizadas ou, segundo algumas versões, se elas se casassem com um humano. Oriente Médio Segundo Diodoro Sículo, Derketo, era uma deusa que amou um pastor mortal e teve com ele uma filha, a futura rainha Semíramis. Envergonhada, Atargátis pulou em um lago e tomou a forma de um peixe. Inicialmente, era representada como um peixe com cabeça e pernas humanas, como o deus babilônio Ea, mas mais tarde, segundo Luciano de Samósata, passou a ser representada com a forma de uma sereia... esto es todo mentiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Inglaterra thumb|300px|right|''O Bebê da Terra'', de John Collier (1899) As sereias aparecem no folclore britânico tanto para prever desastres quanto para provocá-los. Elas podem também ser um sinal de mau tempo. Às vezes, porém, mostram-se mais benéficas e dão meios de cura a humanos. Os tritões são também citados, como mais feios e selvagens que as sereias, mas com pouco interesse por humanos. A julgar por crenças similares na Europa do Norte, o povo do mar do folclore inglês originalmente não tinha cauda de peixe, mas foi influenciado pelo desenvolvimento da concepção mediterrânea de sereia na Idade Média. Diversas variantes da balada Sir Patrick Spens descrevem uma sereia que fala aos navios condenados; em algumas, ela lhes diz que nunca verão terra outra vez, e em outras, ela afirma que há uma costa próxima, o que eles são sábios o suficiente para compreender que significa a mesma coisa. Cornualha Em Zennor, Cornualha, uma sereia apaixonou-se por um rapaz e o atraiu para o mar. Perto da península de Lizard, também na Cornualha, um homem chamado Lutey ajudou uma sereia encalhada a voltar para a água. Ela lhe deu seu pente e disse que ele e seus descendentes seriam capazes de quebrar os feitiços das bruxas e controlar demônios, mas nove anos depois ela voltou e o arrastou para as ondas. Na década de 1840, o folclorista Robert Hunt ouviu que várias famílias da Cornualha diziam ter poderes fantásticos por serem descendentes de uma sereia ou tritão. Por outro lado, uma sereia arruinou a baía de Padstow com bancos de areia, porque alguém ali atirou nela. Gales As sereias da fronteira galesa não vivem no mar, mas em lagos e rios. Em Marden (Herefordshire) o sino de uma igreja caiu uma vez em uma poça profunda de um rio, onde uma sereia o agarrou. Em Child's Ercall (Shropshire) a sereia de um lago oferecia a alguns homens ‘um pedaço de ouro, grande como a cabeça de um homem, e estava bem perto’, quando um deles disse um palavrão de espanto e ela gritou e desapareceu. Escócia Um dia, em um lago perto de sua casa, o Laird ("Senhor", na Escócia) de Lorntie julgou ver uma mulher se afogar e quis ajudá-la; umm dos seus servos puxou-o de volta, avisando-o de que se tratava de uma sereia, que depois lhe gritou que ela o mataria se não fosse por seu servo. Irlanda left|thumb|200px|''O Beijo da Merrow'', de Liza Paizis Na Irlanda, sereias e tritões são chamados de merrows, murdhuacha, moruadh, moruach, muir-gheilt, samhghubha ou suire. Da cintura para baixo, as sereias são peixes. Da cintura para cima, são belas jovens com pele pálida, olhos escuros e cabelos compridos. Os tritões são feios, com pele, dentes e cabelos verdes, nariz vermelho e adunco, e olhos pequenos e estreitos. São geralmente de natureza pacífica e benévola para com os humanos, com os quais às vezes se casam. Os filhos desses casamentos têm membranas entre os dedos das mãos e dos pés e, às vezes, também uma pele escamosa. Todos têm membranas entre os dedos e podem se transformar em humanos e animais terrestres com ajuda de uma capa mágica de penas vermelhas. Se a capa for roubada, serão incapazes de retornar a seu mundo subaquático. Nas lendas, esse é um recurso freqüentemente usado por mortais para conquistar uma noiva merrow Carol Rose, Giants, Monsters & Dragons, New York: Norton, 2001. Há uma lenda sobre uma jovem chamada Liban, filha de Eochaid e Etain, que foi surpreendida pela enchente de uma fonte sagrada que havia sido negligenciada. Ela foi carregada a uma caverna submarina junto com seu cão, enquanto o resto de sua comunidade, exceto Conang e Curman, foi destruído. Liban ficou presa por um ano até que ela rezou para que pudesse ser como os peixes. Foi então transformada, tornando-se como um salmão da cintura para baixo. Seu cão tornou-se uma lontra. Como sereia, Liban ficou livre, mas permaneceu debaixo d'água até que, 300 anos depois, um clérigo chamado Beoc a ouviu cantar. Ela lhe pediu para que a tirasse d'água e a levasse para Saint Comgall. Liban foi batizada e foi-lhe dada a escolha entre mais 300 anos de vida ou entrar imediatamente no Céu. Ela escolheu a segunda opção e sua imagem foi esculpida em muitas das colunas e assentos das igrejas construídas na estrada que ela tomou para Saint Comgall Carol Rose, Giants, Monsters & Dragons, New York: Norton, 2001. Ilha de Man thumb|left|200px|''Um Bebê da Água'', Herbert Draper, 1900 Na ilha de Man, entre a Grã-Bretanha e a Irlanda, as sereias são chamadas ben varrey e os tritões, dinny-mara. Há uma lenda na qual um pescador carregou uma ben varrey encalhada de volta ao mar que, como recompensa, lhe disse como encontrar um tesouro. Mas o pobre e ignorante pescador não reconheceu o valor do ouro da Armada Espanhola e o jogou de volta ao mar. Outra lenda fala de uma sereiazinha que quis a boneca de uma menina e a roubou. A mãe da sereiazinha lhe deu uma bronca e a fez devolver a boneca, junto com um colar de pérolas. Uma história conta de uma ben varrey amistosa que vivia perto de Patrick. Durante uma estação de pesca, quando os barcos do porto de Peel pescavam além do promontório de Spanish Head, a sereia subitamente ergueu-se da água e grigou shiaull er thalloo! ("velejem para terra!"). Os pescadores que haviam aprendido a confiar nos conselhos dessa sereia imediatamente levaram seus botes para os abrigos. Aqueles que não atenderam ao aviso perderam todo o equipamento e alguns perderam a vida D. J. Conway, Magickal, Mystical Creatures, St. Paul: Llewellyn Worldwide, 2001. Dinamarca thumb|center|450px|''A Dama do Mar'', de Edvard Munch (1896) Na Dinamarca, as havfruen são muito belas e podem ser vistas a pentear os longos cabelos loiros na superfície do mar, a apascentar seu gado branco como leite nas dunas, ou ainda em meio às brumas que flutuam sobre o mar no início do verão. Essas aparições geralmente prenunciam tempestades e mau tempo. Essas sereias podem tanto ser benévolas quanto malévolas e têm o dom da profecia. O nascimento do rei dinamarquês Cristiano IV foi previsto por uma sereia. Há histórias de sereias que visitam as fogueiras feitas por pescadores no litoral, à noite, na forma de uma bela jovem molhada e sofrendo com o frio. Qualquer um que se deixe seduzir pode ser arrastado por ela a seu mundo subaquático, junto com todos os outros corpos de afogados que jamais retornam à superfície Carol Rose, Giants, Monsters & Dragons, New York: Norton, 2001. O havman ou havmand (havstrambe na Groenlândia) é descrito como tendo a forma de um belo homem, às vezes com pele azul e tendo cabelo e barba negros ou verdes. Quando não está em seu lar subaquático, pode ser visto nas escarpas e cavernas rochosas da costa. Geralmente é considerado benigno enquanto não for perturbado Carol Rose, Giants, Monsters & Dragons, New York: Norton, 2001. thumb|right|200px|''A Pequena Sereia'', de Edvard Eriksen (1913) Modernamente, as sereias dinamarquesas são conhecidas principalmente pelo conto A Pequena Sereia (Den lille havfrue, no original dinamarquês), de Hans Christian Andersen. Ela vive no fundo do mar com o pai, rei do mar; sua avó e suas cinco irmãs mais velhas. Quando uma sereia chega aos 15 anos, permitem-lhe nadar à superfície para olhar o mundo exterior. Quando as irmãs chegam à idade apropriada, uma a a cada ano, a Pequena Sereia ouve ansiosamente suas histórias sobre o mundo da superfície. Quando chega a vez da Pequena Sereia ela chega à tona, vê um navio com um belo príncipe e se apaixona por ele. Uma grande tormenta chega e a Pequena Sereia salva o príncipe do afogamento e leva-o, inconsciente, à costa, perto de um tempolo. Ali espera até que uma jovem encontra o príncipe, que não chega a ver sua salvadora. A Pequena Sereia pergunta à avó se humanos podem viver para sempre, caso não se afoguem. Ela explica que eles têm uma vida muito mais curta que os 300 anos do povo do mar, mas quando as sereias morrem, desfazem-se em espuma e deixam de existir, enquanto os humanos têm uma alma imortal que vive no Céu. A Pequena Sereia, ansiando pelo príncipe e por uma alma imortal, visita a Bruxa do Mar, que lhe vende uma poção que lhe dá perna em troca de sua língua; e a Pequena Sereia tem a mais bela voz do mundo. Beber a poção a fará se sentir como se uma espada a atravessasse e andar sobre seus pés lhe parecerá como andar sobre facas. E ela só conseguirá uma alma se o príncipe a amar e casar-se com ela, pois então uma parte de sua alma fluirá para ela. De outra forma, ao amanhecer do primeiro dia depois que ele csar-se com outra mulher, a Pequena Sereia morrerá de coração partido e se tornará espuma do mar. A Pequena Sereia bebe a poção e encontra o príncipe, que se sente atraído por sua graça e beleza mesmo se ela é muda. Mais que tudo, gosta de vê-la dançar e ela dança para ele, apesar de sentir dores horríveis. Quando o pai do príncipe ordena ao filho que se case com a filha do rei vizinho, o príncipe diz à Pequena Sereia que ele não pode fazer isso, porque não ama aquela princesa. Prossegue e diz que só amará a jovem do templo, mas diz que a Pequena Sereia está começando a tomar o lugar da garota do templo em seu coração. Acontece que a princesa é a jovem do templo, ao qual havia sido enviada para ser educada. O príncipe a ama e o casamento é anunciado. O príncipe e a princesa se casam e o coração da Pequena Sereia se parte, quando ela pensa em tudo de que desistiu e em toda a dor que sofreu. Ela se desespera, mas antes do nascer do Sol, suas irmãs lhe dão uma faca que a Bruxa do Mar lhes deu em troca de seus cabelos. Se a Pequena Sereia matar o príncipe com a faca, ela se tornará de novo uma sereia e viverá sua vida plena. Mas a Pequena Sereia não consegue se decidir a matar o príncipe que dorme com sua noiva. Ao nascer do Sol, ela atira-se no mar e seu corpo se dissolve em espuma, mas em vez de cessar de existir, ela sente o calor do Sol. Ela transformou-se em um espírito, uma filha do ar. As outras filhas do ar lhe dizem que ela se tornou como elas porque se esforçou de todo coração para ganhar uma alma imortal. Se fizer por merecer sua própria alma fazendo boas ações, um dia alcançará o reino de Deus. Brasil Segundo Câmara CascudoLuís da Câmara Cascudo, Dicionário do Folclore Brasileiro, São Paulo: Global, 2000, a presença das sereias no folclore brasileiro é produto de um processo de convergência com as lendas européias que se deu no século XIX. Aparecem para seduzir pelo canto os navegadores e pescadores e fazê-los naufrager e morrer. Mostram-se, às vezes, aos pescadores, que se apaixonam e atiram-se n'água, morrendo afogados. Confundem-na com a Mãe-d'água, que originalmente era a Cobra-grande e não tinha processo algum de sedução, e também como Iemanjá, freqüentemente representada como uma sereia européia, loura e de olhos azuis. Sereias na Idade Moderna right|thumb|300px|Anúncio da "Sereia de Fiji" do circo de P.T. Barnum right|thumb|150px|Desenho contemporâneo da "Sereia de Fiji", de 1850 [[Imagem:Rip_mer.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Robert Ripley apresenta uma "sereia" no seu programa "Acredite se Quiser" (Believe it or Not)]] Ao contrário de outros seres semi-humanos do mito e do folclore, como os centauros, as sereias continuam a ser alegadamente vistas até nossos dias. É como se houvesse o desejo de provar que são reais. Outra expressão desse desejo de acreditar é o aparecimento de sereias falsificadas e exibidas em feiras e circos, geralmente feitas com o torso superior de um macaco e a cauda de um salmão. Alguns animais lendários do folclore e da criptozoologia supostamente podem se mostrar como sereias: é o caso de Morag, o monstro do lago Morar. Na era dos Descobrimentos, ver uma sereia era quase obrigatório para os exploradores. Mapas dos séculos XVI e XVII comumente apresentam sereias nos mares pouco explorados. Cristóvão Colombo viu três perto do Haiti. Sir Richard Whitburne viu uma quando descobria a Terra Nova em 1610, e a tripulação de Henry Hudson viu outra. Em todos os casos, os relatos comparam o que foi visto com as imagens da arte - Colombo achou suas sereias menos bonitas e mais masculinas do que esperava. Em 3 de novembro de 1523, o médico Ambrosius Paré relatou ter visto um tritão do tamanho de um menino de cinco anos e era "como um homem até o umbigo, exceto pelas orelhas; no resto do corpo se assemelhava a um peixe. Os homens de Hendrik Henry Hudson viram uma sereia em 15 de junho de 1608: "do umbigo para cima, suas costas e seios eram como os de uma mulher (...) sua pele era muito branca e o longo cabelo, de cor negra, caía para trás. Ao mergulhar, viram sua cauda, que era como a cauda de um golfinho, mas pintada como a de uma cavala. Em 1620, o capitão Richard Whitbourne viu uma sereia quando estava à beira da baía de St. John, na Terra Nova. Seu rosto era belo, mas tinha listras azuis na pele no lugar de cabelo. As proporções de sua cauda eram "como uma flecha de farpas largas". Em 1614, o capitão John Smith, navegando nas Índias Ocidentais, viu uma sereia "nadando com toda a graça possível perto da costa". Como Paré, observou que as orelhas eram muito longas, mas que de resto ela era bela. Seu cabelo era verde e ela era um peixe da cintura para baixo. Em 1717, uma sereia foi capturada perto da ilha de Bornéu. "Tinha 59 polegadas (1,5 metro) de comprimento e suas proporções eram como as de uma enguia." Teria vivido quatro dias em cativeiro. Recusou-se a comer e fez e sons lastimosos como os de um camundongo. O relato desses eventos, de 1754, sugere que sereias mortas nunca eram encontradas porque sua carne apodrece muito rapidamente. Nas proximidades, em 1652, mais de 50 pessoas haviam visto um tritão e uma sereia, ambos cinza-esverdeados com corpos afilados, nadando lado a lado. Em 1739, pescadores perto da cidade de Exeter viram um tritão com pés palmados e uma cauda como a de um salmão. Seu nariz era "algo deprimido" e tinha cerca de 4 pés (1,2 metro) de comprimento. Em Campbelltown, Escócia, em 1811, um agricultor andava à beira-mar quando viu algo branco sobre uma rocha negra a alguma distância da costa. Ele escalou as rochas até poder vê-lo: era um tritão de pele branca com uma cauda cinza-avermelhada. Tinha cabelo comprido e entre 4 e 5 pés (1,2 a 1,5 metro) de altura. Dias depois, uma jovem da vila viu um tritão mergulhar de uma rocha no mar. Tinha cabelo escuro e comprido, pele branca e uma cauda castanho-escura e afilada. Em Port Gordon, Escócia, pescadores viram um tritão com braços notavelmente compridos, boca grande e cabelo encaracolado curto e verde-acinzentado. Mergulhou para fora da vista e então retornou com uma sereia para ver os pescadores. Em 1842, o conhecido diretor de circo P. T. Barnum apresentou a "Sereia de Fiji" e a anunciou como algo digno de se ver. Era uma fraude feita com uma cabeça de macaco, o torso de um bebê organgotango e a cauda de um peixe. Seus anúncios davam a impressão de que se poderia ver a sereia viva, mas obviamente o que se mostrava era esse grotesco espécime preservado. Esse exemplar foi perdido em um incêndio do circo de Barnum na década de 1860, mas foi amplamente imitado por montagens semelhantes de outros circos e espetáculos de monstruosidades, até os dias de hoje. Em 1931, na ilha escocesa de Benbecula, uma sereia morta foi encontrada e enterrada perto da costa pelo xerife. "A parte superior da criatura era do tamanho de uma criança bem-alimentada de três ou quatro anos, com um seio anormalmente desenvolvido". Ela tinha cabelo escuro e longo e pele branca. "A parte inferior do corpo era como a de um salmão, mas sem escamas". Em 1938, um Dr.Donnelly pescava perto das Ilhas Virgens quando viu uma sereia. Todos os dias, por uma semana, ela seguiu seu barco, agarrando-se à sua linha de pescar e então, quando ele puxava o anzol vazio, aparecia à superfície e ria. Seu cabelo era curto e penugento. Sua pele era branca como a barriga de um peixe. Não era bela, mas o médico relatou que parecia ter inteligência humana Mermaids Exist http://web.archive.org/web/20070320102711/http://belladonna.org/mermaidsexist.html. É possível que muitas dessas sereias tenham sido peixes-bois e outros mamíferos aquáticos semelhantes, hoje classificados cientificamente como "sirenídeos" ou ainda focas e outros pinípedes. Entusiastas da criptozoologia também costumam especular (alguns com seriedade, outros ironicamente) sobre a possibilidade de um ramo hominídeo evoluído a partir de "macacos aquáticos", levando em conta a hipótese de Alister Hardy, que especulou sobre a possibilidade de a ausência de pelos nos humanos, em comparação aos seus parentes mais próximos entre os macacos, estar relacionada a uma etapa semi-aquática de sua evolução. Notas Veja também Iemanjá La Siren Category:Espécies inteligentes imaginárias